


Somethin' Stupid

by Tenderisthenight



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Smut, daelo!centric, i vomited this smut ok, idk why i wrote this tbh, old work transferred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisthenight/pseuds/Tenderisthenight
Summary: Jung Daehyun has always been an immensely curious person, and as a young man, his curiosity takes the form of an underaged boy named Choi Junhong who frequents the bar Daehyun's friend happens to work in.





	Somethin' Stupid

_"I know I stand in line until you think you have the time_  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Choi Junhong.” Youngjae said, pouring Daehyun his drink and the ice cubes clinked in the glass as he placed it in front of the other and Daehyun nodded a thanks.

“Ah, right.” Daehyun took a sip of his scotch. “The kid.”

Youngjae took a glass and started wiping it with the cloth in his hand, looking down at the glass in his hand with a slight frown on his face. Daehyun figured he just wanted to get his shift over with and get home.

“Why is he alone today?” Daehyun asked his friend who held up a hand at him as a customer came to the bar to order a drink. Once he got their order he started pouring drinks and Daehyun watched.

Daehyun glanced at the person they were talking about, sitting at a booth by the dark corner of the bar, drinking silently and staring forlornly at the wooden table. The pink lips slightly pouting only seemed childish, the tinge of pink on the cheeks had some older men in the place glancing at him every now and then, biding their time.

“Sugar daddy cheated on him.” Youngjae said once he returned to Daehyun after serving some customers their drinks.

Daehyun raised an eyebrow. “Kim Himchan?”

Youngjae glanced at him, putting away the dry glass in his hand and reaching for another one to wipe dry. “Yeah. Told me he had expected it from the start, but look at him sulking all alone.” Youngjae sighed. There was slight amusement on his lips, but Daehyun couldn’t quite pinpoint why.

Being a bartender, Youngjae knew all the stories the frequent customers have, pouring drinks, getting payment and stories in exchange. Youngjae knew Choi Junhong, the boy with the fake ID who fooled around with older men, Kim Himchan, the rich man who inherited something from his family, and the customer Jung Daehyun, his close friend, the ever curious young man who wanted to know all the lives of the people in the bar as some sort of a, sombre night entertainment. The people at the bar always had some gloom looming over them, the alcohol their only remedy and celebration was rare in a bar like the one Youngjae worked in.

On the other hand, Daehyun didn’t know why other’s misfortune and bad experiences intrigue him so much, but he had always been a kid who loved a story before going to bed. Now that he had grown up he wanted something more real, and real life is always better than the stories in novels and on televisions and cinemas, by the way.

Daehyun had been particularly interested in Choi Junhong, because he was young, the first time Daehyun had walked into the bar he was already surrounded by older men who were eager to please in return for the same.

It might also be that Choi Junhong had rumors and stories circling around, but never from his mouth, and never in front of Daehyun’s eyes. Everything he knew occurred behind the scene when he wasn’t there that lead to the question whether all the information he had on the boy was really the truth.

Youngjae warned him, that although he knew the boy well, any information Daehyun received in the bar might not be the truth, people talk, people make up things, even things about themselves. Let alone the boy Daehyun spent his time observing, and never even talked to.

For some reason, as much as Youngjae knew about Choi Junhong, he could never tell Daehyun why he does what he does. Youngjae could never keep count of all the sugar daddies the boy had brought in, knew what Junhong gained from everything but never knowing why. One day Daehyun heard it was because he lost his parents and lost himself, another day he heard Junhong ran away from home, and the next he was a spoilt brat who was just allowed to do anything he wanted. There was never a certain thing that could make up his background.

The boy exuded the air of mystery, an open book but written in another language, a young science with weak theories, Chinese whispers.

And that left Daehyun with unanswered questions in return.

“What about that other guy, Bang Yongguk?” Daehyun asked after thinking, remembering that one time he had walked into the bar and seen Junhong politely talking to a man who Youngjae said went by the name Bang Yongguk, a local producer.

Instead of usual flirty attitude Junhong portrayed, with Bang Yongguk he seemed a calmer than usual, his eyes looking at the older man with some sort of unnamed admiration Daehyun would dare say. That was how Daehyun remembered it.

Youngjae shrugged. “I don’t know. Yongguk rarely comes now, and besides, when he did Junhong is always with Himchan so Yongguk never stayed long.”

Daehyun nodded, picturing –it was the least he could do to understand the whole story – the disappointed look on Yongguk’s face when he walked into the bar and saw Junhong and Himchan at one table. He knew how obnoxious Kim Himchan could be, and once a fight broke out when Daehyun wasn’t there because Yongguk had punched Himchan in the face for touching Junhong inappropriately in public. But the fight died down as soon as Junhong told him he was with Himchan and Yongguk had left furiously with a bottle of beer broken on the floor and Himchan wiping the blood on his lips with a smirk.

Daehyun didn’t know what to make of it when Youngjae told him the story, it seemed like there was something a lot more going on, something he didn’t know, something Youngjae didn’t have in all the information he gathered as a bartender.

When Daehyun took another sip of his drink he grimaced because the ice had melted and he hated the taste of melted ice in his drink.

Two burly men entered the bar, and sat not too far away from Daehyun. They ordered a bottle of beer each and Daehyun didn’t miss the way one of them nudged the other and both turned to look at the lonely blond boy at one of the dark corners of the bar.

“Why won’t Yongguk come now?” Daehyun asked as Youngjae refilled his drink. “It would be a good chance for him to take the boy now, Kim Himchan’s obviously out of the picture.”

Youngjae looked at the entrance as if Bang Yongguk would come on cue, but the door remained close and he started wiping the counter. “Yongguk would die for this chance.”

Daehyun hummed.

The two good friends have agreed that it was interesting how most of the people who frequented the bar were connected, how they had their own stories and how each of their different lives echoed similarity despite the striking difference in their occupations, age and gender.

Youngjae and Daehyun had observed things from an audience point of view, never associating themselves with the people they watch at nights over drinks, and it was a mediocre entertainment at its best, and it struck Daehyun how it could only be that because there was more back story they never knew about all of the people they watch.

“I’m going to him.” Daehyun said, finishing his drink and Youngjae looked at him disinterestedly.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, something tells me everything is not what everyone tells you and especially Choi Junhong, he seems like he has more going on in here than other people.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes as he thought. “Why are you trying to break this barrier we have built between the two of us and everyone else here?”

Daehyun blinked. He shrugged. “I don’t know, but from all the people here he seems to be connected with every interesting customers.”

“Like he’s the center of the whole world that is the bar.” Youngjae explained, not even amused by the slightest bit for some reason and Daehyun nodded. “For god’s sake if you want to fuck him just say so.”

Daehyun shrugged again. “It feels like we’re bound to in the end after all.” Daehyun patted the counter. “Give me two drinks.”

Youngjae shook his head but said nothing although there was a whisper of a smile on his face. He prepared the drinks and said nothing when Daehyun took it and made his way to Junhong’s table.

When he placed the glasses onto the table Choi Junhong looked up at him with his chin propped up on his white hand, and blinked slowly, almost dazed.

“Hello.” Daehyun greeted, taking a seat beside the younger and pushing aside Junhong’s glass that was empty and placing the one he had ordered in front of him instead. Daehyun caught the two burly men earlier glaring at him, but then they turned their back on him. A middle aged man, Daehyun forgot his name, but whom he knew worked in an office down the block, seated at the next table looked at Daehyun curiously before sighing almost in defeat.

Daehyun was aware as he was a mere observer before it felt like he was disturbing the natural order of the bar, like he was disrupting a chain, the plot that had been set from the start and he was an uninvited character making a surprise appearance.

If it was a play then Daehyun was a man from the audience who came onto the stage because he didn’t like how the plot was so obscure.

“Did you put anything in this drink?” Junhong asked in a soft voice, looking down at his drink with soft pink cheeks and Daehyun noticed how he didn’t mind one bit that Daehyun sat close to him.

“No.”

Junhong looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Daehyun found him looking over at Youngjae and when Daehyun did the same Youngjae made an ‘ok’ sign with his hand to Junhong.

Apparently it was a clear sign for Junhong to drink because the boy took a sip and slightly winced at the strong flavour.

“I see you’re all alone tonight.” Daehyun placed his hand around his own glass, the condensation running down his palm and onto the wooden table as Junhong put down his glass, head in his hand as he turned to Daehyun.

He blinked slowly. “And you always are, aren’t you?” He asked instead, smiling slightly. “You’re good friends with that bartender? Youngjae?”

“Yes.”

Junhong hummed. “Choi Junhong.”

“Jung Daehyun.”

The younger’s eyes rolled to Daehyun, his gaze calculating and he relaxed in his seat. “I know you.” He said. “You’re always here at that exact same seat, talking to Youngjae.”

“You noticed?”

“Only because the bartender tends to ignore me because he’s too busy chatting with his friend.”

Daehyun chuckled. He was already feeling heat up his cheeks, and Junhong pressed the back of his hand on his own cheek as he rubbed an eye, expecting Daehyun to talk.

“Where’s your man?” Daehyun asked, looking at the other over his glass and the ice cubes made soft sound in his glass as he swirled the liquid around.

Junhong leaned closer. “Cheated on me.” And he chuckled. “Wasn’t ashamed of it so I got mad and thought I should drink.” He raised his glass, smiled sweetly with a dimple despite everything and drank.

He seemed to appreciate the hand that was placed on his knee and he looked at Daehyun with a direct gaze.

“What brought you to this table?” He murmured, and Daehyun smirked like he was caught, and the younger chuckled, the warmth emanating from his body was making Daehyun comfortable in the otherwise quite chilly bar, and he found himself moving closer and talking in a much lower voice, as if they were talking secrets never known to the world.

“I admit I had been curious about you.” The smile that tugged at Junhong’s lips made him feel proud as he shrugged dismissively. “I am writing a book, and my characters are based on the customers in this bar.”

Junhong’s round eyes were curious, turning his head that their bangs tangled. The gap between them seemed to have disappeared on its own. And Junhong seemed genuinely intrigued and Daehyun knew out of all the people who had hit on him it was his first time hearing it. “Really?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Am I a key character?”

“Quite.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Junhong chuckled breathily right as Daehyun’s warm hand brushed his thigh, thumb pressing into the soft flesh under the denim he was wearing and Junhong seemed to like it.

“Why did he cheat on you?” Daehyun asked in his low voice and Junhong was still staring at him, as if he was reading a page of a book, and tilted his head slightly.

“Truthfully, I have no idea.” Junhong leaned back slightly and the older had to twist slightly to fully face him, hand lightly squeezing the bony knee Junhong possessed. “It’s Moon Jongup.” He whispered, the tip of his nose brushing against Daehyun’s shoulder and his eyes directed at the collar of Daehyun’s shirt.

Daehyun knew Moon Jongup, the young rather mysterious man who came to the bar every now and then but made his presence known with his quiet demeanor. Youngjae told Daehyun he was a student or dancer or both of some sort, but that was all he knew. Daehyun had seen Jongup making a joke to Youngjae once when he had entered the bar, but as soon as he was to witness the young man interacting he left with a huge tip to the bartender. Jongup had a lot of blank spaces in his profile.

“Maybe Moon Jongup is better than me. I heard he’s a funny guy.” Junhong said and he closed his eyes as he pressed his face into Daehyun’s shoulder and Daehyun felt his skin tingling at the breaths going through the fabric of his shirt, warmth spreading over the skin at the region and Junhong’s thin fingers gripping his arm. “You smell good Daehyun.” He whispered into the older’s shirt and he pulled away slightly to smile at the older, eyes rather unfocused and cheeks reddish.

“It’s my laundry detergent.”

“Really?” Junhong sniffed into his shirt and Daehyun’s hand unknowingly moved up his leg, applying pressure as he tensed slightly.

“How long has Himchan been with Jongup?” He asked instead and Junhong pressed his lips onto Daehyun’s shoulder, round eyes looking up at Daehyun and there was a twinkle as he thought.

“Long enough for me to get mad, I guess.” His hand moved down Daehyun’s arm. And he raised his eyebrows gently as if prodding for more questions from Daehyun. “Ask me anything you want, I want to help you with your book.”

The brunette laughed slightly, Junhong was drunk. “Why are you with Himchan anyway?”

It didn’t take long for Junhong to answer. “He’s rich, and I’m young. He likes me. Or I thought, he liked me.” Junhong hummed to himself.

“Does he give you everything you want?”

Junhong understood it very well. “No.” He let Daehyun pull his thigh closer. “He gave me everything I need. There’s a difference there.”

Daehyun nodded. “I understand.”

“Do you?”

“I do.” Daehyun looked away and Youngjae shook his head in amusement when their eyes met, throwing a towel over his shoulder as he turned to tend to his own business.

“What I don’t understand is, why does he take care of me if he doesn’t like me in the first place?”

His fingers were on Daehyun’s wrist, and he scratched slightly.

“If he only wanted sex then why did he cheat with Jongup?” Junhong thought to himself for a second, his chin resting on Daehyun’s shoulder and when Daehyun caressed his thigh again he smiled softly, drinking to clear his throat. “Do you think you know why, Daehyun?”

“Can’t say I do.”

Junhong chuckled. “Maybe the sex wasn’t good enough.” He muttered, blowing a puff of air into Daehyun’s ear and he laughed as Daehyun his head away just a bit, amused though, very much amused. Junhong scoffed as he buried his face into the back of Daehyun’s shoulder this time, warm breaths seeking residence into Daehyun’s skin, making his blood warm. “I let him fuck me and I fucked him, what more does he want?”

Daehyun swallowed a lump in his throat, finding himself imagining Junhong being fucked and fucking. And the thought of how many men Junhong brought into the bar, all the sugar daddies he had made him slightly uncomfortable. There was a wonder in his head, a curiosity that was boiling to be satisfied.

His fingers ghosted over the younger’s inner thigh, and Junhong crossed his legs, trapping the fingers in between and it was warm in Junhong’s thighs, so warm, and inviting.

“Daehyun, do you want to fuck me?”

Junhong pressed his lips against Daehyun’s shoulder again, and again, making a kissing sound each time and holding onto Daehyun’s arm. His eyes gleamed with something that Daehyun couldn’t comprehend, or maybe it was just the alcohol inside Junhong.

“Very much.”

They both chuckled and Junhong looked down at his lips, and at their closeness his round eyes seemed to cross, eyelashes drooping submissively over his eyes like he could be submissive as a person himself and Daehyun knew he wanted to find out.

Junhong kissed him, his fingers holding onto the older’s chin to keep him in place as he breathed in between, pressing their lips together again and rolling the older’s lower lip between his teeth as Daehyun reached with his free hand to pull the younger closer, the other stayed between Junhong’s legs and the more force they put into the kiss had Junhong almost on his lap, tonguing the inside of Daehyun’s mouth and luring Daehyun’s tongue into his, moaning slightly.

When they stopped Junhong kissed Daehyun’s shoulder again and whispered, “Do you want to come over to my place?”

“Please take me there.”

They left the bar with payment on the table, Youngjae had his back turned to them as they exited and the air was colder outside. Junhong had a slight sway in his walk, drunkenly trying to keep his balance and leaned into Daehyun as they walked, pointing to a building not far away.

“I live there. It’s not that far, we can hurry.”

They did hurry, they almost stumbled into the building, and Daehyun couldn’t keep his hands off the younger, hands running into his shirt and stroking the skin as they walked into the elevator where they soon joined their lips together without words.

When Junhong was unlocking his apartment door Daehyun had his hands in the front of his shirt, pressing his lips on the back of the younger’s neck and Junhong laughed as he pushed the door open,  and Daehyun let go.

They took off their shoes and Junhong led him into the kitchen with a simple question; ‘Tea?’.

It had Daehyun leaning into him only to be left in the empty space of the entrance. He had missed the sweetness of the younger’s lips already, and maybe Junhong knew it and deliberately left him there.

Junhong had the kettle filled with water in no time, the kitchen messy and the sink filled with unwashed dishes. The light was yellow in there and as the kettle heated up Junhong kissed Daehyun again, pushing the older against the sink as his hands scratched at the shirt Daehyun wore, rolling it up slightly just to feel the skin underneath his fingertips.

“Himchan took me to his home the first night we had sex. This is it. It’s mine now.” Junhong said once he pulled away and Daehyun ran his nose along the younger’s jaw, having his breaths shudder slightly and then kissing his neck. “He was better than any of my old men.”

“How many have you had?”

“I don’t know.” Junhong laughed, pressing into Daehyun’s body, asking for more kisses and touches, and Daehyun obeyed, hand running up and down his side almost comfortingly and Junhong closed his eyes.

“What about Bang Yongguk?” Daehyun asked, his breaths hitching when Junhong stroked his crotch, making his private area heat up and blood came rushing down in turn as soft lips pressed against his ear comfortingly.

“Bang Yongguk?” Junhong hummed like it was a forgotten name, he pressed his lips into Daehyun’s hair, his hand coming to rest on Daehyun’s hip.

Junhong was turning him on slowly, they were taking things very slowly and Daehyun loved it despite him wanting more and wanting to go quicker.

He was out of his trance from kissing the younger’s skin when Junhong pulled away, brushing his shoulder as he walked to the cupboard and took out two cups and some teabags.

“He’s a nice man, Bang Yongguk.” Junhong muttered, the water boiling and Daehyun moved behind him, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder and angling his head just so he could blow at Junhong’s neck and Junhong laughed, pleased. “Probably the nicest one out of them all.”

“Why aren’t you with him?” Junhong held Daehyun’s hand on his waist as a warning that he was pouring hot water into the mugs.

Junhong almost knocked the mug upside down when Daehyun licked the back of his ear, a hand between his legs and pressing. He laughed slightly in surprise, fingers finding no purchase on the counter so he scratched as his back arched, Daehyun was already semi hard from the feeling that was pressing into his back and he shut his eyes tightly as he moaned, encouraging the hand to massage him again and Daehyun did.

“Patience.” Junhong whispered, a hand pulling Daehyun’s away and he turned, kissing the older with his hands on either side of Daehyun’s face.

His lips were almost compensating for stopping Daehyun earlier and when they broke the kiss both smiled at each other.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Daehyun murmured, thinking of when he gets to take off Junhong’s clothes.

“I’m sorry, what was the question?” Junhong asked, turning again to take the mugs and handing one to Daehyun as he walked out of the kitchen. Daehyun noticed him frowning, and knew he struck a spot in Junhong from the way Junhong avoided his eyes as they sat in the living room.

He wondered what was Bang Yongguk to Junhong, who was he, what had they done together?

They were silent as they sat next to each other, the heat earlier seemingly to have died down, and Junhong sipped at his tea carefully, Daehyun lost all the questions he had.

“If I am a character in a book, do I get a happy ending?” Junhong suddenly asked, and he was looking into the distance, into the air in the living room as if he could see every dust particles there was, and he was blinking, as if finding more and more things to look at in the air.

“If it’s a good book, it depends on how you read it.”

Junhong looked at him and Daehyun raised his eyebrows over the steam of the tea, the liquid trickling down his throat and burning and Junhong’s hair was messy, he didn’t notice it before but now that he did Junhong seemed dishevelled from their kisses and touches earlier, and he had done nothing to improve his appearance.

Daehyun wondered if he cared at all, how he appeared to people.

When the mugs were empty on the coffee table and no other words were shared Daehyun scooted closer, and Junhong let him hold him, shutting his eyes softly as Daehyun brushed at his bangs gently, worried.

There was a crease on his forehead, worries in the tender age with so many men to worry.

“Did Bang Yongguk hurt you?” He asked and Junhong frowned just a little more painfully, hand coming to pull at Daehyun’s shirt.

“On the contrary.” He whispered. “I think I hurt him.”

Quite perplexed, Daehyun blinked, searching for comprehension in Junhong’s now opened eyes, anything to ease the confusion.

“Yongguk is a good man.” Junhong murmured, and he rested his head into the crook of Daehyun’s neck, but Daehyun wished he could look at Junhong’s face. “He married once, separated. That was when he met me.”

Daehyun kissed his forehead and Junhong wrapped and arm around his torso, turning his head to inhale Daehyun’s scent and pressing a kiss on his neck.

“Yongguk gave me everything I ever needed.” Junhong whispered, lips moist and warm like the tea, it stuck to Daehyun’s skin when he pressed them into the older’s neck, and the skin tingled when he moved to press it on another spot. “Unlike Himchan he had that one thing I needed most.”

“What is it?”

Junhong didn’t answer.

Maybe he didn’t want to, but something told Daehyun it was plain to see.

“He told me he wanted to fuck me, but he was confused. He was just getting over his ruined marriage and I think that was the reason behind the separation.”

Junhong shifted on the couch to look at Daehyun, and his forehead creased, as if a thought just came into his mind, an explanation for something he had questioned himself.

“It makes sense.” Junhong whispered to himself and when Daehyun raised his eyebrows Junhong looked away, arms circling around Daehyun’s neck and legs moving on the couch. “I let him fuck me, no, we made lo—no we fucked.” Junhong said, head shaking slightly and shifting to straddle the older on the couch and he kissed Daehyun once, thinking, twice, and thrice. “He was so gentle. And I didn’t like it.”

Daehyun pulled on him by the back of his thigh and Junhong seated himself on the older’s lap, his breathing was quicker for some reason, long denim clad legs caging the older on the couch as he pressed their lips together with force, stronger than any other kisses they shared that night and from the way Junhong was moving so fervently made Daehyun realize he was actually very much distracted.

“Do you like it rough then?” Daehyun asked, breathless as Junhong started rolling his hips, egging him on and pressing soft kisses on his face. The stuttering breaths Junhong exhaled against his skin had his heart palpitating, groaning slightly at the pressure the blond exerted on the building tent in his own pants.

Junhong looked at him, eyebrows furrowed and already a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, his bangs sticking a bit on his white skin and he shook his head. “No.” He breathed. “I don’t know.” He said again and Daehyun placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down to join their lips.

The soft thin lips against Daehyun’s submitted completely and Junhong almost cried out at the hand in between his legs, massaging his hardening cock in his jeans.

The blond let out a gasp as he was pushed onto his back on the couch, long arms thrown over his head as his hair seemingly bounced on his head, back arching immediately as a cry escaped his now worn out lips.

“Daehyun.” Junhong gasped out, eyes glistening as Daehyun palmed him through his pants, desperate, wanting Junhong to writhe and lose control in his hand.

His legs raised instinctively at the hand sliding into the front of his jeans and Daehyun loomed over him, pressed his lips on his chin and tilting his head up as Junhong let out a staggering breath at the cold fingers in the warmth of his clothing.

Daehyun wondered how many people had made Junhong feel like this, how many of them had Junhong undone on that very couch, lips emitting lustful pants and his own hands pulling at the other’s shirt.

“Take it off.” Junhong almost shouted, his expression full of desperation of some sort, biting his lower lip so hard it left indentations on the pink flesh, watching with shimmering eyes as Daehyun pulled his shirt over his head, his hair jutting into every directions and Junhong’s fingers reached for the toned muscles, greedily feeling over every dip and curves of Daehyun’s body.

Daehyun’s heart raced, pounded against his ribs, willing to burst at the hands exploring his skin and the pale fingers glided like fishes in a pond on his brown skin, pulling Daehyun closer and they kissed with more fervour. Junhong choked on the saliva in his mouth, and when Daehyun distanced himself to inspect, Junhong had half lidded eyes, panting for air, dazed and he stroked the red cheek with his hand and Junhong looked over at him.

“How do you want to do this?” Junhong asked between his short breaths, and Daehyun could feel the coldness of the air against the skin of his back.

“On the bed.” And Daehyun pulled him up, and Junhong was pushing him backwards with sharp kisses once they were on their feet, hands on his chest and Daehyun almost bumped into the doorframe if it wasn’t for Junhong’s hands steering him into the right direction into his room.

Junhong wrapped his arms around his neck tightly and they both fell into the soft bed, the bed creaking in excitement almost and Daehyun chuckled against his bitter, tea tasting lips. When he got up on his knees Junhong shifted underneath him, in the darkness of the room that was lighted by the streetlights from the window he could see the younger’s eyes shimmering, hands fumbling with his own pants and Daehyun watched, breathing slowly as his fingers came to his own belt, undoing it slowly and heart tightening at the want he had in himself. He wanted Junhong to hurry, wanted to see those long naked legs for the first time, wanted to see his skin, see the places he could kiss and wanted Junhong to submit to him like he knew he had submitted to all his older men before.

The belt was thrown aside and Daehyun’s hands were pushing away Junhong’s, the younger lying back and breathing heavily as the older clawed at the zippers after popping the button off.

The bulge that was previously hidden in Junhong’s pants were on display and Daehyun salivated, pulling his pants down slowly to reveal more of Junhong’s aching member and he swallowed when he saw a wet spot on the younger’s underwear.

He kissed the younger, a hand reaching into his hair and gripping as his other hand pulled the fabric down Junhong’s legs again and the younger shimmied out of his pants, kicking it off his ankle, hips raised to meet Daehyun’s as he did so and they shared moans in each other’s mouth.

Daehyun didn’t wait to pull his shirt up after, Junhong raising his arms and they disconnected briefly as Junhong pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side and pulling Daehyun down to him again, this time giving the older short, soft kisses on the lips that Daehyun became dazed, wanting to prolong the kiss but unable to because Junhong kept pulling away, chuckling at the way the older leaned into him, wanting more but settling for kissing his neck instead.

When Daehyun felt Junhong’s hand pushing his hips slightly upward he raised himself, feeling the movement beneath him as Junhong pulled off his last article of clothing.

“I have to admit.” Daehyun said, his voice raspy from not talking. Junhong’s collarbone fit in between his full lips, and he kissed it gently once and kissed it harder again, the skin under his lips becoming wet and shining with sheen of his saliva and Junhong seemed to shudder underneath him. “I have always wanted to see you naked.”

“Then look.”

When he pulled away he was met with a sight of naked Junhong underneath him, arms thrown on the bed and chest heaving. His skin was like milk, torso adorned with soft muscles that pulsed as he breathed, and Daehyun basked in the sight, until he found marks on the otherwise blank canvas.

“What are these?” He whispered, blinking confusedly, and frowning just slightly. Many things came into his head, many possibilities and all of them were ugly.

His fingers came to Junhong’s hip, brushing against the crest of his hipbone and Junhong let out a shuddering breath, staring at him intensely with pink lips parted.

His hips were littered with red, purple bluish colors, and Daehyun’s fingers moved ever so tenderly across the ugly patches it trailed down to his crotch, ignoring the hard cock leaking and sliding into his thighs.

Daehyun gasped, looking over at the younger, and Junhong was silent, letting him pull his legs apart and Daehyun was rendered breathless.

Amidst the snow skin hidden between Junhong’s legs there were little roses, little blooming bruises that seemed to form a garden on the skin of inner thighs.

Their eyes met again and Daehyun was concerned, fingers trembling against the little marks of hurt on the younger’s legs and he blinked at the way Junhong furrowed his eyebrows, eyes welled up with tears as he stared at the older brunette.

“Do they hurt?” Daehyun asked, his voice low, like his voice was scared to even come out and Junhong shook his head silently, biting his lips at the feeling of the hands on his hip and on his thigh.

“They don’t. So don’t worry.” Junhong murmured, and Daehyun looked at him like how could he not be. Junhong smiled instead, reaching a hand out to cup the older’s chin and pulling him up to himself to kiss him.

“Do you—” Junhong didn’t let him speak, shutting him quiet with his lips. “Why did you—”

Daehyun shut his eyes tightly, letting Junhong kiss him however he wanted, and slender fingers were in his hair, stroking almost lovingly.

When they broke the kiss Daehyun’s questions were all lost and Junhong chuckled underneath him. His hand from the brunette’s hair came brushing at his heated cheek, and his fingers traced the older’s full lips, his fingertips grazing against the older’s teeth.

“I like your lips on my skin.” Junhong whispered, face flushed.

Daehyun removed his hand on his lips and kissed the top of his wrist, trailing it up his arm, kissing the fold of his armpit, his chest, the dip in between his ribs and his hand trailed down to the younger’s hard dick and the younger cried out, the older jerking him off as he licked every nook and crevices of the younger’s body that he could reach.

The blond was writhing on the bed, trying to keep still as Daehyun handled his length with perfect twist of a hand.

Daehyun was breathing heavily, wanting to kiss him all over and when he let go of Junhong’s length Junhong sighed, almost disappointedly and sucking in breaths desperately.

The brunette gave the little bruises soft kisses, hands on each hip and Junhong maneuvering his legs to let Daehyun fit in between his thighs.

Junhong whimpered at the sharp strands of hair against his soft, bruised skin, letting out a puff of breath that sounded as a moan.

Daehyun couldn’t picture the becoming of the bruises he was kissing, couldn’t picture how Junhong could let someone mar his skin so easily. Junhong wasn’t a weak person, he knew, he was young, but never weak.

To think about Himchan, the rich, snobby man in the bar doing those to Junhong made Daehyun’s chest constrict, a fire igniting in the pit of his stomach as he kissed the skin even more softly, breathings a concerned whisper against Junhong’s skin.

Junhong cried out helplessly when Daehyun took him into his mouth, head pressing back into the mattress as his eyes rolled from pleasure.

Daehyun looked up at the younger writhing in pleasure from the sucking of his mouth, fitting more of the length into his mouth and throat, making Junhong whimper with every breaths and with every sucks, chest rising and dropping rapidly.

“Fuck, oh, fuck.” Junhong chanted, sweat on his forehead and neck, biting his lower lip immediately when Daehyun bobbed his head, creating a rhythm as he sucked and sucked on the leaking cock, the precum in the back of his throat and Junhong tasted sharp and bitter on his tongue when he pulled his head up slightly, like the tea they drank earlier.

He had to keep the younger still when Junhong bucked his hip upward impatiently, almost choking the older in his desperate lost in pleasure, lips blissfully emitting moans into the air.

The older’s hand reached up his stomach, the heaving chest and searched for the lips. Junhong choked out a gasp as two fingers were on his lips, pulling them open and reaching in. Junhong licked the fingertips, eyebrows knitted and Daehyun pressed his fingers against the tip of his teeth, Junhong almost spasming as he neared his release.

His skin felt electric from Daehyun’s cold cheeks against his warm inner thighs, eyes rolling back that he had to shut it tight, face scrunched at the nails digging into his thigh. Daehyun’s mouth was unbelievable.

Junhong started jerking his hip up almost erratically, moaning and almost crying at the way Daehyun let him fuck him in the mouth, and with one last suck he was shooting into the back of the older’s throat, body shaking and fingers wanting to rip the bedsheet underneath him.

Daehyun released him once Junhong stopped spasming, and wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he looked over Junhong who was sweating on the bed, head thrown the other way, lips worn out and mumbling curse words, eyes shut in the afterglow of his own orgasm.

When Daehyun’s hand reached for his arm Junhong turned his head on the bed, looking up at Daehyun with teary eyes and regaining his breath as his thumb wiped at the older’s own saliva at the corner of the older’s lips.

Junhong let him go, silently and turning onto his stomach as he reached for the bedside table. Daehyun’s pupil dilated at the curve on Junhong’s back, the shoulder blades moving distractingly as he searched for something in the drawer and there were fading bruises on his waist, like red and purple rainbows.

Junhong looked over his shoulder once he had what he was looking for, and smiling rather mischievously he handed the older a bottle of lube. It took Daehyun a few seconds to register the lube on his hand for he had been distracted at the way Junhong just lay there on the bed, trying to calm himself down after his climax earlier.

“Get on with it, come on.” Junhong said, still sucking in oxygen he lost from his release, looking up at him from the bed.

Junhong’s blond hair was splayed out on his own crossed arms that he lay his head on, and the older was lathering his fingers with lube as Junhong pulled himself onto his knees, shutting his eyes when Daehyun’s hand came onto his hip, squeezing for reassurance.

Hesitantly, Daehyun swallowed a lump in his throat and his fingers reached for the opening Junhong presented him with, another hand pulling the cheeks apart to get a clear view and his index finger prodded at the quivering hole. The skin around shone with the lube Daehyun brushed on it, The younger tensing for what was to come. Junhong bit his lips, trying to remain quiet as the older slowly, painfully slowly pushed his finger in, the cold lube making Junhong shiver and Daehyun came on top of him, kissing his shoulder to ease the shiver that ran down the younger’s spine immediately and Junhong moaned at the finger sitting in him.

“Any more confessions?” Junhong asked, his breath hitched at the way Daehyun moved his finger inside him.

Daehyun hummed a question, kissing the part where Junhong’s blond hair ends on the nape of his neck as he stretched the younger slowly and carefully.

“You admitted you wanted to see me naked.” Junhong’s smile was strained, interrupted as he moaned briefly, adjusting himself to Daehyun’s finger prying him open. “Won’t you admit you wanted to be inside me?”

Daehyun breathed out a laugh, pulling his finger out, and it was wet with lube, and warm.

“Wanted to. Never thought I’d be.” Daehyun whispered into his ear and Junhong chuckled almost tiredly, two fingers pushing into him now and stretching his hole further apart and Junhong whimpered in pain.

The older pulled his fingers out, and pushed them in again, the younger getting accustomed to the size of two fingers inside him quite quickly and already his member was hardening underneath him, brushing against the bedsheet comfortingly as he pushed his hips into the fingers.

A loud moan pierced the air when Daehyun’s fingers poked at a certain spot inside Junhong and Junhong cringed, hips moving even quicker to let Daehyun push his fingers in deeper. Daehyun kissed away the sweat on the back of his neck, fingers moving quickly and brushing against the walls inside, scissoring and making Junhong moan repeatedly helplessly, tears accumulating in his pretty doe eyes.

Junhong’s hand reached to the back and he gripped on Daehyun’s wrist firmly, guiding him to his prostate and grip tightening as he let Daehyun push his fingers in and out of him, keeping him in place as he almost screamed at the over stimulation he was experiencing.

Junhong let go when Daehyun had found his rhythm, crying out moans and the older’s name as Daehyun finger fucked him senselessly, weeping on the bed and the bedsheet was stained with his tears already as he started leaking on the bed.

“Daehyun—Dae—I’m gonna—Stop.” Junhong’s disappearing breaths messed with his words and he had to pull Daehyun’s fingers out of him before he could come and Daehyun wiped his wet fingers on the bedsheet beside him as he kissed the younger’s shoulder, Junhong turning around with heavy, loud breathing.

Junhong placed a hand against his shoulder and pushed him onto the bed effortlessly, rolling on top of him, long legs shifting on either side of Daehyun.

“You’d feel good inside.” Junhong muttered in between pants, hands fumbling with Daehyun’s pants and quickly puling the down the older’s legs, freeing the older’s already aching cock and Daehyun groaned at the chilly air around his hard member, wanting warmth and constricting sensation to please him.

Junhong smiled at him, impatient and he placed a hand on the older’s heaving chest, pressing hard as he lifted himself on his knees slightly to reach behind him. Daehyun hissed when he felt the younger held his dick firmly in his hand. Junhong let out a deep breath as he fit the older inside him, the blunt tip already pushing in and stretching him open, his ass eating up the hard dick underneath slowly and Junhong whimpered as he paused. Once he regained his breaths he pushed down again, and with one last groan of pain he was fully seated on Daehyun’s cock, and his hands glided across Daehyun’s skin to hold the older’s shoulder and arm, fingernails digging into the tanned flesh as he adjusted to the size inside him.

He mewled when Daehyun slightly raised his hips, holding in a long groan from the heated constriction around his dick.

Junhong gasped with quivering breaths when Daehyun twitched inside him, and Daehyun groaned, the heat of Junhong’s inside, the tightening walls around him had him dizzy. Junhong didn’t move, still puffing out hot breaths on top of Daehyun as the older watched the way his eyebrows knitted together and Junhong sat straighter, biting his lips shut when the dick inside him throbbed and feeling it grow inside him.

His hand moved down Daehyun’s toned stomach and scratched slightly near the navel as he carefully lifted his ass up and sitting down again, his face scrunching at the burning feeling of almost being ripped apart and Daehyun moaned underneath him, staring at the younger who contained him intensely.

He jerked his hips up and Junhong let out a startle gasp, but immediately regained himself as he rolled his hips, driving the older into blissful fit of moans. Junhong pulled himself up again, clenching around the older as hard as he could, having the veins in Daehyun’s neck appearing as the older had to control himself from fucking the younger relentlessly. Junhong let out a long breath as he went down again, unclenching and he repeated the same actions, pace quickening and soon he was bouncing on the older, panting as he felt Daehyun going deeper when he moved his hips along with the younger’s bounces.

“You’re wonderful.” Daehyun blurted at the sight of Junhong sitting on top of him and Junhong looked at him, straining at the length inside him. Junhong smiled appreciatively, looking beautiful in Daehyun’s eyes, impaled on his cock and somehow the little reds and purples blues on his skin just seemed so pretty spread over Daehyun’s body, the full view of everything that was Junhong. Junhong wasn’t in pain anymore, and Daehyun felt relieved at the sight of Junhong so prettily perched on top of him, his own cock leaking on Daehyun’s stomach now as he caught the older’s hands reaching for his hips.

Junhong pulled the older’s hand up to the sides of the older’s head, holding them down as he fucked himself on Daehyun’s cock, breathing steady but quick and short.

“Hello.” Junhong suddenly muttered questioningly, eyes catching something on Daehyun’s hand and he lifted Daehyun’s wrist from the bed. “I never noticed this tattoo.”

Daehyun creased his forehead, the bed was creaking from their movements, the younger’s moving ass making him crazy as he tried to retain himself. He could come so easily at the pace the younger was going, but he had to hold his breaths to keep going, he wanted to stay in there longer.

Junhong stared at the tattoo imbedded on the skin of Daehyun’s wrist, the capital letters that spelled ‘HOLD’, and he kissed it tenderly, soft lips leaving a moist mark on Daehyun’s skin. He returned it onto the mattress, gripping on the wrists tightly, pinning the older down as he swayed his hips, eyelashes fluttering at the feeling of Daehyun’s hard dick leaking inside him, making him wet.

Daehyun watched the way his eyelashes drooped over his pair of shimmering eyes and remembered how he wanted Junhong to submit to him.

He lifted his hips instantly, Junhong crying out when it hit him bull’s eye on his prostate, a bead of tear running down his cheek as he bent tiredly above Daehyun.

“Oh, fuck me, Daehyun. Fuck me.” Junhong cried out between heaves of deep breaths and Daehyun held him, pushed him down onto the bed.

Junhong cried when Daehyun pounded into him, lifting his legs with both of his hands. The back of his knees were sweaty and he could feel Daehyun’s precum inside him aiding the harsh thrusts.

Daehyun nudged his head aside with his nose, softly pressing his lips against Junhong’s sweaty neck as he thrust in and out, every thrust getting harder after the next one and Junhong was a messy bunch of moans, barely able to keep his legs up as Daehyun held onto one instead, angling his thrust immediately.

Junhong screamed his name when the burst of pleasure shot up his spine from Daehyun’s dick inside him, the skin around his asshole sore already but he couldn’t stop lifting his hips slightly to meet Daehyun halfway.

Even with every strained groan of pain elicited out of Junhong’s mouth Daehyun refused to stop, pulling out all the way to push in further, admiring the way Junhong welcomed him in, stretched around him to let Daehyun bury himself into the younger to the hilt.

“Oh my god.” Junhong whispered, hands on Daehyun’s sweaty back and long legs numb.

“Close.” Daehyun groaned, coarse tongue licking at the salty white skin. Junhong was squeezing around him with every thrust, stomach tightening and Junhong wrapped his arms around Daehyun tightly as he slammed his eyes shut, tears escaping down his cheeks.

Daehyun felt Junhong’s fluid shooting up his stomach as the younger let out another scream, and he sped up his pace, wanting to come with Junhong’s arms around him and breaths in his ear, with Junhong’s muscle squeezing around him, wanting to milk him dry and he pushed in one last time before he was releasing into the younger’s tight ass, groaning into the crook of Junhong’s neck as he held the younger’s hips firmly, his dick spurting out every last drop of his cum and growing flaccid as he slowly ride out his orgasm, whispering against Junhong’s skin breathlessly.

“I adore you.” He kissed Junhong’s jaw and Junhong turned his head, pressing his lips against Daehyun’s cheek, swollen lips soft and puffy against Daehyun’s face.

“Of course you do.” Junhong replied, his voice brittle as he rubbed the older’s back soothingly. “You just fucked me. Of course you do.”

Daehyun lifted himself to press their foreheads together, breathing heavily and Junhong was worn out underneath him, spent and tired, face and chest flushed as he still panted from sex.

The older slowly pulled out of the younger, his dick sliding out effortlessly and Junhong winced.

“I’ll be right back.” Junhong whispered with a hand around Daehyun’s arm, he pressed his lips on Daehyun’s nose as he pulled himself out from under the older, slowly cupping a hand under and in between his legs and half running into the bathroom. Daehyun lay there on the bed for a moment, and gathered himself back, putting his pants back on.

When the sound of the water running filled the silence, Daehyun brushed his sweat covered hair back and went into the kitchen where he ran his tongue along the walls of his mouth; still he could taste Junhong inside, still he could feel Junhong around him. And he washed his hands at the sink, gargled and wiped his lips dry with a kitchen towel he found. He found cum on his chest and wiped them away with the damp kitchen towel.

The bedroom was still empty when he entered it again, and he sat on the bed with rather damp and crumpled sheet. It reeked of sex in the room and Daehyun wished he was still inside Junhong.

The bathroom door opened with a creak, and Daehyun’s eyes moved to Junhong walking out, turning the lights off in the bathroom and still naked. The bruises on his hips and legs dimmed in the darkness and distance, Daehyun welcomed him in bed when reached his hands out to the older.

Daehyun’s hands moved up his arm and gripped, where he pulled the younger onto him as he lay on the bed, Junhong breathing softly against his chest.

Junhong’s eyes fluttered shut, but Daehyun knew he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. The younger’s fingers traced the dip on his sternum like a silent lullaby.

“How did you lose your virginity?” Daehyun asked, the silence broken and so was the rhythm of Junhong’s fingers brushing his skin.

Junhong moved his head to lay on the pillow right beside the older. He smiled and Daehyun returned it, knowing there must be some sort of story there.

“It was Youngjae, the bartender. We had sex in the bar, when it was closed, on the counter.”

Daehyun blinked, and his eyes widened as he stared at the blond in disbelief. Junhong laughed tiredly despite himself, rubbing his eyes.

“He didn’t know. I told him after we were done.”

“What?”

“How did you think I manage to get inside the bar and get myself drinks with a stupid fake ID?”

Daehyun scoffed, out of all the things Youngjae told him, he never told Daehyun that he himself had broke the barrier they built between the two of them and everyone else in the bar.

“Ah, him not telling you is expected.” Junhong sighed. “He’s still feeling guilty. But in a way, I earned myself a good man looking over me in the bar.”

Daehyun stared at him, and he felt himself relaxing at the way Junhong smiled to himself. He remembered the way Junhong looked over to Youngjae just to check whether his drink was safe, and how come Youngjae kept everything a secret?

Daehyun slid a hand under Junhong’s neck and pulled him closer, pressing his lips against the younger’s forehead and Junhong’s long legs were dangling over the edge of the bed, peering out of the blanket he had pulled onto himself and the older.

“Have you ever fallen in love, Junhong?” Daehyun whispered.

Junhong shrugged without hesitation.

“But you’ve been with many men, surely you must have felt something.”

Junhong sighed. “I don’t know what love is.” He looked at Daehyun and his voice rang truth, but his eyes were unsure, somehow sorrow seeped in his gaze as Daehyun coaxed him to look into his eyes. “If bruises in my legs is love, then maybe.” He whispered. “If me calling someone daddy while they fuck me is love, then maybe.”

“Who made you do that?”

Junhong chuckled, shrugging again as he closed his eyes. Something told Daehyun it was Bang Yongguk from the way Junhong’s lips were stretched with a hint of content and sadness, a mixed feeling, something Junhong could never be sure inside himself.

“How old is the oldest man you’ve had?”

Junhong hummed as he thought. “I don’t remember how old he was. But he was the tattoo artist, the one who’s always in the magazines and papers.”

Daehyun cocked an eyebrow, remembering faintly an old tattoo artist dying from cancer, it was on the news.

“He died from cancer.” Junhong said, almost wistfully. “He was good. Took care of me until he couldn’t anymore, let me go when I needed to go.”

Daehyun pictured him with the old man, covered with tattoo and embracing the young boy in his ink, drawings of whatever he believed in.

Junhong, as if thinking of the same thing, took Daehyun’s hand and looked at his tattooed wrist. His eyes softened at the sight of the inked letters.

“I wanted him to tattoo me. Wanted my skin to be drawn with drawings or writings.” He whispered. “But he never wanted to. I never know why.”

Daehyun released his wrist from Junhong’s hold, and reached for his cheek. Junhong looked at him with round eyes, pink lips parted with anticipation.

“What are you gonna do now? Without Himchan?”

Junhong blinked, and looked down at the bed. “I don’t know. I can manage, I guess.”

“I can take care of you.” Daehyun said firmly, thumb moving across the smooth cheek that earlier had been stained with tears.

Junhong stared at him, expression unfathomable, and slowly, the corner of his lips was raised. “That’s what they all say.” Junhong murmured almost begrudgingly. “All the men.” His words ended like a full stop, ended like an ending.

“And you believed them?”

Junhong chuckled, there was irony in his voice. “Every single time.”

Daehyun’s expression softened at the character Junhong portrayed, he was fully everything that he was, and he knew it, indulged in it completely.

“Even now?” Daehyun asked in a low voice.

Junhong smiled, eyes betraying nothing and there wasn’t much thought in his words.

“The price of being young.”

It was a huge price to pay, and Junhong was in debt. Daehyun didn’t know how he would pay because there was no book to be written, only curiosity to be satisfied. And maybe, just a person, to hold on to.

 

 

 

 

 _"I can see it in your eyes,_  
That you despise the same old lies you heard the night before,  
And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true,  
And never seemed so right before."


End file.
